1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling an internal combustion engine stop operation to enable good startup performance of the engine, wherein the engine includes a valve and a mechanism for controlling the valve opening center phase angle, the valve opening duration, and the valve lift of the valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-312943 discloses an internal combustion engine including a variable phase angle mechanism (variable valve timing mechanism) capable of continuously changing a valve opening center phase angle (valve timing) of an intake valve, and a variable valve mechanism (variable lift mechanism) capable of continuously changing a valve opening duration and a valve lift of the intake valve.